In the dark so alone
by ChiraChan
Summary: It was dark. I was starteled by a bright light. And then I saw a figur who I thought I would never see again...NARUTO! Will be slight yaoi/slash boyxboy so don't like don't read. Is sad so those who don't like sad one-shoot storys also DO NOT READ! oh and have fun reading. But leave a review. Or else!


A Story dedicated to my new great friend yasminyaoi4ever. She is absolutely great~ A Yaoi addict such as myself~ I will be updating the shadow king soon, but will be making rewritten editions of the shadow king~ This story is narusasu and an one-shoot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was black. Everything was black. I could see nothing. The last I remember was when Naruto saved me in the forest of death. Since then just black. Since then this dark place, I later figured out was my mind. It was dark because I wasn't in control. It was because the curse seal had taken my body and whatever fight I had put up was lost. I couldn't win, I couldn't go back. I was lost. And with this came the sadness, the despair and the heartbreaking hopelessness. I wanted to get back, No I NEEDED to get back. To my team, my village, my friends and to…Naruto. Oh god! NARUTO! He will hate me! He will hate me for leaving the team, the village and for leaving him. Why?! Why did I have to be a stupid Uchia with a fucked up SHARINGAN?! I didn't want to leave, to nearly kill the person who means the most to me! And I don't want to be the next body of this pedophile OROCHIMARU! I want to be home, I want to be with him….

I was startled by a bright light. When the light dimmed I saw a figure standing there which I thought I will never see again….

I choked, tears started to gather in my eyes as I ran into Naruto's arms. I sobbed. I don't know if it was happiness, sadness or relive that made me cry. All I knew was that I was not alone at the moment.

I looked into his azure blue eyes which showed surprise, happiness and confusion.

I heard him speak: Sasuke?! Why aren't you trying to kill me?! And What the hell is going on?!" Seems like he changed a little since back then. My tears forgotten.

I spoke: Yes, it is me. Why should I try to kill you? And we are in my mind. This is the place I was in since the second part of the chunin-exam." He looked at me with disbelieve and confusion.

He shook his head and said: Okay. I had weirder things than this…. WAIT! What did you mean with,, I'm here since the second part of the chunin-exam?!"

I sighed and said: I mean that what I said. I was here since that Orochimaru bit me. I sometimes can see what is going on outside but not often."

He had a concentrated look on his face and was silent for a few minutes, before he spoke something that made me freeze: The stupid furball knows a way which should be able to destroy the influence and control Oro-Teme has on your body." And so we planned the death of Orochimaru.

LATER

I heard Naruto sigh before he spoke: Sasuke, it's time for me to go." I surprised myself and him with jumping him, making us fall to the ground of my mind (bet you forgot they are in sasu's mind :P) I looked him in the eyes and leaned my head closer. Until our lips meet. It was chaste but spoke more than words could. I nodded my head and he was gone. I felt the tingeling feeling and knew I had control back.

Much later at the 4 ninja war final fight against Tobi (obito) (yep long time)

I knew it was hopeless. They could not win. I knew I had to do the jutsu. And knew what the prize was. I did the Handsigns and looked at Naruto. He was staring at me with big pleading, begging eyes trying to make me change my decision. I said while making the last handsigns: Aishiteru Uzumaki Naruto. Save them." I heard them screaming at me, screaming at me to stop. And with the last Handsign, whispered the name of my last jutsu.

,,Fujin: Shi No Kami wa shokan: Pawashiru o."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And the End. My third story. I hope you liked it. And please comment.

Translate:

Aishiteru= I love you

Fujin: Shi No Kami wa shokan: Pawashiru o= Seal: Death god summoning: Power sealing

I have nothing to say to this story except that this is sad….


End file.
